cf_lorefandomcom-20200214-history
One Night Mirage
}} "After the water park fried-noodles incident, Cao Cao was getting more interested in entertainment. He sets his eyes on a casino owned by Yuan Shao as his next target to conquer, and thus dived in with a disguise. Yuan Shao noticed Cao Cao, and to prevent the same incident that happened in the water park, she decided to kick him out by force. On the other side, Guan Yu, who was looking for Zhang Fei, who had sneaked out, found herself at a casino, and because she didn't have enough money, she is forced to wear a 'uniform' provided by her rival Cao Cao. As much as she hates it, she disguises herself and enters the place. Of course, people recognize her not being a worker, and misunderstand her as Cao Cao's spy, and gets involved..." -Quest Info (unofficially translated from TW) One Night Mirage is an Ultimate Wizard quest released for the A Night at Guandu Royale Event released for the Taiwanese version of Crash Fever. Some time after the events of Red Wall Panic, Cao Cao had decided he wanted to conquer more of the entertainment industry, so he decided to try and take over the Guandu Night Club owned by Yuan Shao after hearing about it through a secret channel. He puts on a disguise of sorts, and then goes there to gamble in a game of cards. On the way there, he runs into Guan Yu, who is trying to get into the casino because she heard that Zhang Fei ended up there after running out of money and having to become a bodyguard. However, Guan Yu doesn't have enough money to get into the casino herself, so Cao Cao offers to help her out by giving her an outfit to disguise herself as a worker at the casino. Guan Yu begrudgingly accepts the offer from her rival, but is embarrassed to wear the outfit. Once inside the casino, Cao Cao joins a game of cards among several other other gamblers (including Cardano) as well as some other warlords (such as Dong Zhuo and Lü Bu), and due to his abilities he starts winning lots of money. Eventually, Yuan Shao notices what he is doing, so she tries to get him thrown out since she doesn't want her money-laundering scheme that she runs to help the Dark Immortal Force to be discovered. Some members of the Eight Immortals, Cao Guojiu and Lan Caihe, are present at the casino as well, trying to uncover Yuan Shao's money laundering. (Meanwhile, Guan Yu's disguise doesn't fool much people before she is discovered, and mistakenly labelled as a spy for Cao Cao). Cao Cao continues to play cards against Yuan Shao, and as she gets increasingly frustrated, she bets the whole establishment against everything Cao Cao has. Cao Cao ends up winning the bet, and Yuan Shao loses all of her money, and she leaves in frustration. Guan Yu and Zhang Fei reunite, with Zhang Fei asking Guan Yu to teach her how to play cards. Guan Yu asks Zhang Fei to not mention what happened to Zhuge Liang, and then mentions she has to go talk to Cao Cao, and she is furious at him for making her wear that outfit and to further his goals. He laughs and then says that she owes him one. Yuan Shao, meanwhile, says her cheating device was worthless, and that she will need a better plan in the future. Counter Units The Event Regional Festival counter unit to this quest is the Casino version of Cao Cao. Although not a direct counter, the Casino version of Guan Yu activates special dialogue. Quest Overview Prologue= |-| Ultimate One Night Mirage= |-| Epilogue= In-Quest Dialogue Story Quest Videos Prologue= |-| Epilogue= Text Work in progress. Post Quest Blurbs * Club Ver. Cao Cao: The greatest victor in this incident. Planned the entire thing after learning about the Guandu Night Club on a secret channel. * Club Ver. Guan Yu: Managed to find Zhang Fei, but avoided the night club due to owing Cao Cao and being in formal wear. * Zhang Fei: Left the base in order to find Guan Yu, but ran out of money and became a bodyguard for a night club. * Yuan Shao: The greatest loser this time. After losing all her club stocks, she lost all her money and isn't sure how to take it. * Cao Guojiu's Report: The Dark Immortal's money laundering HQ has been destroyed. If Yuan Shao tries something next time... Trivia Work in progress. Category:Taiwan Ultimates Category:Quests with Story Quest Videos